


Perun

by JoAsakura



Series: Sea and Storm [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that one moment, Kaidan thinks, Shepard is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perun

His biotics are busy sundering a Cerberus trooper at the molecular level when Kaidan sees a spark of blue in his peripheral vision, and he allows himself the momentary luxury of watching Shepard on the battlefield.

The flash of Shepard's biotic charge is followed seconds later by a boom, a quick hop across the sound barrier that scatters another few soldiers. The impact nearly liquifies the Cerberus Guardian behind his shield, and Kaidan grins as his commander uses the momentum to launch himself into the air, detonating his barrier as he hits the ground. The earth shakes when he does that, a ripple of force that tears with terrible beauty through a knot of enemies.

Kaidan pauses to headshot another trooper, and when he glances back, Shepard's already on his feet, the black widow in his hands. The combination of his armour's servomotors with Cerberus' bleeding edge skeletal enhancements and biosynthetic muscle (that shifts beneath his skin like the real thing when they lie in bed, hard and smooth and warm and Kaidan shakes his head because there is a time and place for those sorts of thoughts and this isn't it) means he can hoist the notoriously heavy rifle with one hand and blow the head off an enemy on the other side of the battlefield in mid-roll.

Shepard hate hate HATES it when people mythologise him - (He's just one man. Just a soldier. Just any other human being) - and when Liara told Kaidan of the time capsule project, their own little beacons to the future, he predicted (very accurately) what Shepard's response would be.

And maybe, Kaidan thinks, history _does_ deserve to know him as a human. With his shy smile and his two left feet, and his indomitable resolve and unyielding will. But he thinks history needs to see him like this as well. A god of war with the soul of a peacemaker, blue lightning dancing from the tips of his bright hair and thunder in his wake.

Later, when the battle is done, and they have a moment to rest, Kaidan knows that Shepard's hand, nerves still singing from the fight, will find his for a second- and the mad light behind his eyes will soften. But in that one moment between, when he is just a man and just a god, Shepard is perfect.

And history won't know that. But Kaidan always will.


End file.
